Various kinds of information representation units, such as display units are nowadays common in public places. The display units may be arranged to display various information, such as advertisements, commercials, timetable information, notifications, etc.
Wireless and battery/solar cell powered displays are becoming more popular, for example, for providing time table information of public transportation vehicles. Such display units, typically e-ink displays, may be provided along the routes of the public transportation vehicles in stations or at bus/tram stops for showing up-to-date time table information intended to passengers waiting at the station or the stop.
Traditionally, the display units have been provided with a power supply cable connected to an electricity network, and often with a data cable connected to a data network for providing the updated data to the display. In case of wireless and battery/solar cell powered display units, the power consumption of all operations carried out within display unit must be as minimal as possible. This poses challenges for carrying out the information update to display units, since it is not preferable to use any receivers with a high power consumption at the wireless display units. Especially, in case of a plurality of display units, if the information is such that it needs to be updated frequently and/or the information is different for each display unit, providing the information updates becomes problematic.